Warmth
by yaoifannumba1
Summary: Lee hears someone crying and can't believe who it is. LeeXNaru YAOI!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but…I own this idea.**

**I wrote this because I was tired of SASUXNARU, so I thought…Why not a LEEXNARU fic?**

**ENJOY!**

**Warmth**

Lee walked happily down the streets of Konoha. Everyone thought he would never be able to be a ninja again, but he had proved them all wrong. Now he was fully recovered and would be competing in the next chunin exams coming up in a few months.

Lee turned a corner and he stopped in his tracks as he heard someone crying. Lee looked around. Who could be crying on such a beautiful day like today? Lee followed the sound and was soon led out onto the training grounds.

He was surprised when he saw a certain blonde, sitting next to a tree.

Lee walked closer and Naruto looked up in surprise.

Naruto gasped, when he saw Lee and stood up, wiping his face.

"L-Lee?" he asked, nervously, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I heard someone crying," Lee said, honesty, "but I never would have thought it would be you."

Naruto looked away.

"I'm fine," he said, pouting, "I just got something in my eyes that's all."

Lee frowned and stepped in front of him.

"You didn't sound fine," he said, seriously.

Happy Lee was gone and now concerned Lee was taking charge.

Naruto looked at his friend, nervously.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked.

"It-It's nothing," Naruto said, "I…I have to go."

Naruto turned and ran away, leaving Lee frowning.

Naruto sighed and started to make his favorite comfort food, ramen.

He was just about to eat his favorite food, when there was a knock on his door. Hesitantly, Naruto went to the door and opened it.

"L-Lee?" Naruto asked, nervously as the boy looked at him.

Lee frowned slightly.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"uh…I…" Naruto started, unsure of what to do, then he sighed, "Okay."

Naruto moved out of the way and Lee entered, looking around the small house.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, reminded of when he asked that question of Lee earlier that day.

"I just came to check on you," Lee said.

Naruto looked at Lee sweetly at his concern.

"Thank you," he said, "but I'm fine, now."

Lee gave a small smile and Naruto shifted from foot to foot nervously, then he went back into the kitchen, while Lee followed.

"Do you want anything?" Naruto asked, "I was just about to eat some ramen."

Lee shook his head.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun," he said.

Naruto smiled, glad Lee was acting normal and sat down and started to devour his ramen. When he was finished, he cleaned the kitchen, while Lee watched and then went into the living room, Lee being closely behind.

Naruto frowned and turned to Lee.

"Lee, why are you really here?" he asked.

Lee sighed.

"Why were you crying before?" he asked.

Naruto's breathing hitched.

"I…I told you I was fine," he said.

"I know," Lee said, "but you 're really aren't fine are you?"

Naruto looked at Lee in confusion. What happened to the cheerful Lee? When did nosy Lee come in?

"I'm fine," he said, indignantly, "There is nothing wrong and why do you care anyway?"

Lee looked at Naruto a bit hurt and Naruto bit his lip, now feeling like taking back what he had said.

"I care because you are my friend," Lee said, pouting slightly, "If you do not wish for my presence, then I will leave."

Lee turned and started to walk back to the front door, but was grabbed by the arm.

"No…Lee wait," Naruto said, looking at Lee, ashamed, "I'm sorry. I just…I'm sorry."

Lee turned back and Naruto gasped as a hand was placed on his cheek.

"Its okay," Lee said, a small smile appearing on his face.

Naruto's eyes shook slightly.

"L-Lee?" he asked, a slight blush on his face.

Lee walked closer and Naruto's blush grew as he leaned in.

"I'm your friend, "Lee said.

"A friend could never understand me," Naruto said.

"A best friend?" Lee asked.

"A best friend can't either," Naruto said, softly.

Lee leaned closer.

"Then a lover…"

Lee pressed his lips to Naruto's, and Naruto's eyes widened and he pushed away.

Naruto looked at Lee, his eyes wide and his face red.

Lee frowned.

"L-Lee?" Naruto asked, "W-What…?"

Naruto didn't say anything more. He couldn't. What was he suppose to say?

"Lee I…"

"I know," Lee sighed, turning away, "I'll leave…"

Naruto watched as Lee started to walk away, his mind racing. In one part of his mind, he wanted Lee to go, but another part wanted Lee to stay.

Lee was about to open the door, when he was pulled back and a pair of lips were pressed to his. Naruto kissed him desperately. He wanted to know what this meant. What was this feeling he was feeling now?

Lee kissed back after a few seconds of shock and added passion to the kiss, making the feeling inside of Naruto grow. Naruto wrapped his arms around Lee's neck. He wanted this so badly. He wanted to feel like this. He needed to feel like this.

Surprisingly, Lee broke the kiss.

Naruto looked at Lee sadly and whimpered slightly from the loss before wrapping his arms tighter around Lee's neck and laying his head on the boy's shoulder. Lee's eyes widened as a sob came from Naruto's lips.

Naruto hugged Lee tighter. He was so confused. He didn't know what this was. He didn't know how or why he felt like this. He wanted to know.

Lee wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Naruto?" he asked, softly.

"Hm?" Naruto asked, sadly.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Lee said, quietly.

Naruto sniffed and shook his head. It was different now. Everything was different.

Lee sighed.

"Naruto…?" he said, "I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Naruto sniffed and looked at Lee's back.

"I-I'm so confused, " he said, sadly, "I-I don't know how…or what to feel anymore."

Lee rubbed Naruto's back.

"And why is that?" he asked, gently.

"I thought that I could hide," Naruto said, burying his head in Lee's shoulder.

"Hide from what?"

Naruto started to sob, and Lee thought that maybe he wouldn't answer, then Naruto's voice came to him laced with as much sadness as he had felt when he thought he would never be a ninja again.

"I wanted to hide from the pain," he said, "I thought if I hid behind a mask that it would all stop, but it still hurts. It has always hurt. And I-I can't…I-I d-don't know what…to do."

Naruto started to sob again and Lee looked at his back sadly. He had had no idea that Naruto had been this sad or could be this sad, and from the sound of it, he had been hurting for a long time. Who knew that the Naruto that they saw outside was not real, but a mask to hide behind?

Lee pulled Naruto back and looked into his face, wiping the tears as they fell.

Naruto looked at him sadly and Lee leaned forward and pressed his lips to the blonde's in hope of kissing away the pain and hurt.

Naruto kissed back earnestly, then Lee broke the kiss again.

"L-Lee…?" Naruto whimpered, his eyes sad and lust filled.

Lee picked Naruto up into his arms and carried him to his room, laying him on the bed.

Naruto reached his arms out, wanting Lee with him and Lee crawled over to him and wrapped his arms around him. The lust in his eyes wasn't sexual, but a lust for love, a lust to be held, to feel alive.

Lee kissed Naruto's forehead and held him closer, and Naruto laid his head in his chest and started to sob softly, wetting his shirt.

Lee rubbed his back and whispered words of comfort into his ear and Naruto held onto him tighter, not wanting to let go of the warmth around him.

"It's okay," Lee said, softly, "It's okay."

Naruto cried until he felt he couldn't cry anymore. He felt tired from shedding years worth of tears in those few minutes and pulled Lee even closer. He didn't want to be alone, not now.

Lee gave a knowing smile and lifted the cover of the bed and pulled it over both of them.

"I won't leave you," he said, gently, and Naruto smiled softly.

"T-Thank you, Lee."

Lee smiled and pulled Naruto closer than they thought possible, filling Naruto with his warmth.

Naruto closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, a small smile on his face. Lee looked at him and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, Naruto," he whispered, and he closed his eyes and fell in a sound sleep beside his blonde…love?

**So did you like it?**

**PLEASE TELL ME…..**

**I'll be heartbroken if you don't so…….REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
